1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in a method and apparatus for conveying a continuous synthetic-resin film, and more particularly to a system which smoothly conveys an expanded continuous synthetic-resin film from an expansion roller to a cutting device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various film conveying systems have been proposed and in practical use. Japanese Patent No. 59-40778 discloses a typical film conveying apparatus which is installed downstream of a continuous film expanding apparatus for sector-shape intermediate films of laminated glasses. The film conveying apparatus is constituted by a fetch roller unit and a belt conveyer unit so that a continuous sector-shape (curved) film can be smoothly conveyed to a film cutting apparatus. The fetch roller unit is rotated at a speed higher than a speed at a maximum diameter portion of a taper roller of the continuous film expanding apparatus so as to convey the formed film to the belt conveyer unit while applying a predetermined extension to the film. The belt conveyer unit is constituted by plural belts and two shafts with plural pulleys to form a sector-shape conveying surface where a film conveying speed is set to be gradually increased from an inner side to an outer side. Accordingly, this conventional apparatus enables a sector-shape continuous film to be smoothly conveyed to the next stage.
However, this film conveying apparatus is complicated in structure and is not easy to be speedily applied to various kinds of films, such as a sector-shape (curved) film and a straight film.